


It Was Metro's Fault.

by TimeWindow



Series: Horror Of Transport. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Math Of Being Late, Best Friend's Man Is Pissed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Transportation, Stiles and Derek Get Yelled At, Transport Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Sorry, We Were Transporting"</p><p>The yelling was not nice. Stiles feels horrible for being late. But it is not his fault..... a lot of it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Metro's Fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy.  
> Sequel to "Sorry, We Were Transporting".  
> I recommend reading that first, before this one.  
> Pretty much Scott and Isaac are my parents.  
> Yeah... I got yelled at for being late to university....  
> Even though it wasn't my fault.  
> ENJOY xo

When Stiles and Derek arrived, they were 45 minutes late. They had missed the ceremony, which was REALLY bad, considering Stiles was the best man. He knew it was a bad idea letting Derek convince him into sleeping at home, instead of the hotel that Scott got for all his groomsmen. But how was Stiles meant to know that Metro hated him?

He guesses that part of it was his fault, considering he did spend more time than Derek wanted, hence making them leave the house 45 minutes later than planned. However Stile also partially blames Derek for that. If Derek only helped him choose a shirt.

_“They all look the same to me” Derek grumbled as he sat, dressed, on their bed. Stiles mumbled under his breath. “I heard that, and that shirt...” he pointed to Stiles’ left hand, “and that shirt” pointing to the other hand, “are the same colour, in fact they are the same shade of white,”_

_Stiles faked horror before he spoke in a joking tone,_

_“Actually, this shirt” Stiles lifts the one on the left, then the right one, “and this one, are not the same shade of white. One would think you were the human with your colour perception.” Derek rolled his eyes, as he got up off the bed._

_“Don’t be such a pretentious bitch” Derek grounded out. He really hated being late, and they were already 30 minutes behind schedule. Quickly he grabbed the one on the right, shoved it into Stiles’ chest before directing him to put it on. Derek let him dress as he went to grab some aspirin, for effect._

So yeah, they were 45 minutes late. Stiles had apologised profusely about it, while Scott looked pissed. But at the same time, Scott refused to let this little hiccup wreck his happy day. With a hard shove against Stiles’ shoulder Scott said:

“Man, you better have an epic speech to make up for your absence.”

Isaac was not as forgiving to the pair for being late. In fact Isaac called them pretty much every single mean word in the book.

“You stupid idiot, how could you forget your ticket at home? Were you dropped as a baby? Probably. How dare you be late to my wedding!” Isaac was pretty furious by this point. Stiles was clenching Derek’s hand behind their backs as Isaac yelled at Stiles. Stiles really did feel bad.

“Isaac, calm down. This is not Stiles’ fault; even if he didn’t forget his ticket, we would have been late. Metro was just having an off day, and we got caught up in it.” As Alpha, Derek really did have authority when he spoke. Stiles thought it was pretty sexy to see him take charge – so calm and collected as he explained the situation. It is a shame Isaac is not having any of that.

“No, you were late.”

“So were a few other people” Stiles tried to argue.

“You cannot compare yourself to other people, you had a special position in the wedding, they didn’t.” Stiles felt like that was an unfair disadvantage. Derek was stroking his back with firm, long movements. As Isaac walked off in anger, Stiles let out a sigh. He really felt like shit now.

The rest of the reception went well. There was cake, dancing and Derek even accidentally caught the bouquet. Stiles smiled endearingly as he watched his boyfriend blush red, looking nervously a his hands then at Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help it, and winked at Derek. He watched Derek blush harder.

On their trip home, which was actually very smooth and prompt, Stile laid his head against Derek’s shoulder. He nuzzled into Derek’s neck, smelling Derek’s scent. Although Stiles was unable to smell the effects of scent marking Derek, with his human nose, Derek seemed to bask in it when it happened.

“You know I would love to marry you.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s neck. Derek hummed in response, as Stiles continued. “Yeah I would love that, we should do that soon.” Stiles snapped his mouth as he slowly drifted off. Stiles let the exhaustion of the day take him into a deep rest.

“Okay.” Derek looked out the window, not being able to stop the smile forming on his lips. He gently kissed Stiles against the forehead, nuzzling into his hair.

Turns out Stiles and Derek were the next to get married. The pair were over the moon, that they didn’t even care Scott and Isaac were late. Not even a little. Nor were they angry when the spotlight was stolen from them.

“We are having a baby” Scott and Isaac announced. Derek and Stiles just smiled.


End file.
